


Aloe and Chamomile

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [40]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moira shocks Oliver and Tommy with a confession on the eve of her election.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aloe and Chamomile

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos. We've reached another milestone, of a sort. This is the 40th installment in the series. I appreciate all of the support I've received for this series. Your enthusiasm still amazes me. Thank you.
> 
> This installment goes back to the very beginning of their relationship.
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to, the list is below.  
> 1\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 2\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 3\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 4\. Aloe and Chamomile (Part 40)  
> 5\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 6\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 7\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 8\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 9\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 10\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 11\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 12\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 13\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 14\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 15\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 16\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 17\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 18\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 19\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 20\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 21\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 22\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 23\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 24\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 25\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 26\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 27\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 28\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 29\. Three (Part 13)  
> 30\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 31\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 32\. Something Blue (Part 39)  
> 33\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 34\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 35\. The Mini (Part 38)  
> 36\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 37\. William (Part 29)  
> 38\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 39\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 40\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

Tommy navigated through a sea of political donors and hangers on. Verdant was at maximum capacity as Starling City turned out to see Moira Queen either triumph or implode. His smile was permanently set to megawatt as he glad handed and thanked every person he encountered between the stage and his office. The last thing he wanted to do was make idle chit chat as a charming envoy for the Queen family. Felicity had sent him a text an hour earlier to inform him that Oliver had injected a vial of lidocaine into his injured knee. He’d watched Dig discretely help Oliver up the stairs to his office after his mom finished speaking. All Tommy had wanted to do was to make sure that Oliver was okay, but first he’d gone to check on Thea who was still pissed at her mom and barely speaking to her brothers. He’d left her with Walter, hoping her step-dad would work his usual magic and help deescalate Thea’s mood.

Oliver was standing at the window overlooking Verdant’s dance floor with all of his weight on his left leg. Tommy took a deep breath before closing his office door, “What do you need?”

“What did Thea say?” Oliver’s eyes were focused on the stage where Tommy had left their sister with Walter.

“Words to the effect of fuck and you,” Tommy crossed the room and leaned against the glass. He wrapped an arm around Oliver’s waist and rested his hand on his friend’s stomach. After three months, Tommy still got a thrill every time he was able to touch Oliver. Everything with Slade Wilson had placed Tommy, Oliver and Felicity into a holding pattern, but as soon as they rid themselves of Oliver’s deranged island pal they were going to pursue a relationship. Tommy’s fingers flexed against Oliver, “What can I do?”

Oliver rested a hand on Tommy’s shoulder and lowered his forehead to the glass, “Why didn’t I listen to you?”

“About?” Tommy turned to face Oliver and leaned against the glass. There were so many things Oliver should’ve listened to him about.

“You told me not to go. You told me that if I took Sara onto the Gambit that I’d regret it for the rest of my life.” Oliver hopped to stand in front of Tommy and rested his head on his best friend’s shoulder, “I never imagined that I’d bring this horror home with me. Slade was my friend and now he won’t stop until he takes away everyone I love and it’s all my fault.”

Tommy’s hands ran up and down the front of Oliver’s vest, “I think that Mirakuru is the real villain in this drama and you, Sara, Shado and Slade were all victims of Ivo’s mad obsession.”

“I wish that were true, but I made a choice five years ago and Shado died because of it. Slade won’t rest until he’s taken away the person I love most. He thought it was Laurel and now he’s panicking and desperate because I already lost her.”  Oliver lifted his head and looked into Tommy’s eyes, “If he finds out about you or Felicity and I lose you, I don’t think I can survive that.”

“Ollie,” Tommy’s lips brushed lightly against Oliver’s as he looked into his eyes, “you have to promise me that if the worst happens, you won’t give up. I need you to promise me that you’ll keep fighting.”

“My knee is wrecked. If STAR Labs doesn’t come up with an antidote, I won’t be able to defeat Slade.” Oliver clasped Tommy’s face and kissed him tenderly, “I need you to take Felicity somewhere tonight. Don’t go home, take cash from the safe and just leave town. Don’t tell me where you’re going.”

Tommy captured Oliver’s lips in a hungry kiss. Oliver licked into his mouth and pressed his body against Tommy’s. The brunette’s hands slid beneath Oliver’s jacket and caressed his back. Tommy broke the kiss, but Oliver just moved his lips to Tommy’s neck. Tommy’s head tipped back to give Oliver better access to his neck, “I won’t leave you behind and neither will Felicity. We go, where you go.”

Oliver pulled out of Tommy’s arms and hopped to the desk and sat on its edge, “Damn it, Tommy. You don’t understand. You’re not safe by my side.”

“I let you out of my sight once before and I didn’t see you again for five years. I won’t make that mistake again.” Tommy carefully moved to stand between Oliver’s legs and rested his hands on Oliver’s muscular thighs, “Do you know how long I've waited for you to be mine? I won’t lose you, not when we’re so close to having everything we ever dreamed of.”

The door to the office opened and Tommy sprang away from Oliver. A quick look at Oliver’s kiss swollen lips and Tommy knew he had to look similarly disheveled. Anyone with working eyes would be able to tell what they’d just been doing. The last person, other than Slade Wilson, either of them wanted to see walked through the door.

“There you both are,” Moira said as she strode into the room, “I’ve been looking everywhere for you two.” She took in her surroundings and her eyes moved between the two men and her eyes softened and she smiled, “Looking at the two of you in your three piece suits, you look like your fathers did at your age. So handsome.” Moira stood in front of Oliver and straightened his tie, “Of course, Rebecca and I always thought that the two of you were more like your mothers than your fathers.”

“Your speech was moving, Moira.” Tommy smiled, “You have my vote.”

Moira turned to him and straightened his tie. She looked up at him and smiled, “I should hope so, Tommy.” She picked some lint from his suit coat, “I seem to remember a certain eighteen-year-old who ran over my favorite rose bush and told me that he would owe me for the rest of his life.”

Tommy looked over at Oliver who smirked, “Don’t look at me, buddy. For once, you actually took the fall for something you did. I was only a passenger as you drove through the garden.”

“What is the statute of limitations on getting grounded?” Tommy asked Moira. “I’m feeling pretty confessional at the moment and would like to set the record straight on some things I took the fall for.”

Moira laughed as she took Tommy by the sleeve and gestured for him to sit next to Oliver, “I’m pretty sure that the two of you got away with far more than you were punished for. If I got you for the wrong thing on occasion, I’m sure it didn’t come close to the things I didn’t catch.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, “Tommy said with a grin.

“I want you to come home with us tonight,” Moira said to Tommy. “There’s something I need to discuss with you boys and Thea. It’s about Malcolm.”

“What about my dad?” Tommy asked with dread. Nothing they’d learned from Moira about Malcolm over the past year had been good news. He was beyond thrilled to learn that Thea was his sister, but he would've gladly given up his status of half-brother if it would've freed Thea from the burden of being a child of Malcolm Merlyn. He’d always considered Thea his little sister and learning that they shared a blood connection hadn’t changed his feelings for her in any way, but the truth of her paternity had devastated Thea. Tommy would've sacrificed anything to have spared his little sister her broken heart.

“It’s something I’d rather say just once. I imagine you children will all have the same questions,” Moira said as casually as if they were discussing what was for dinner.

Oliver grimaced at his mom’s desire to share news about Malcolm, but quickly schooled his expression. He smiled apologetically, “Tommy can’t come home with us tonight. He’s got something important to do and he’s leaving town.”

Tommy narrowed his eyes at Oliver, “Tommy, can speak for himself. I’m not leaving town.”

“Can we not do this now?” Oliver asked pointedly.

Moira folded her arms across her chest as she studied the two men, “Is there something the two of you would like to tell me?”

“Mom?” Oliver asked nervously.

“The two of you have been keeping a lot of secrets from me since Oliver came home, but one of your secrets is a pretty old one and one that I’ve known about since you were teenagers.” Moira stood between them and placed a hand on each of their cheeks. Her thumbs ran over their cheekbones, “I love you both.” They both looked at her blankly and she smiled, “Robert wore a beard for most of our marriage.” She smiled at Oliver, “I found it quite attractive, but,” she smiled at Tommy, “it was terrible for my complexion. I always found aloe helpful with beard burn. Chamomile tea bags also work wonders.”

“Mom,” Oliver trembled by Tommy’s side.

“Moira,” Tommy said with a slight sense of panic as he brought his hand to his face. He was afraid to even glance towards Oliver. It had taken almost half a lifetime for Oliver to take this step with him and Tommy knew that Oliver wasn’t ready to be out, especially to his mom.

She smiled as she stepped away from them, “When Rebecca and I realized that we were having babies at the same time, we would sit for hours talking about what we thought you two would be like. We hoped that one of us would have a son and one a daughter. We had this silly dream that our children would get married. When we found out that we were both having boys, we consoled ourselves that the two of you would be best friends just like we were. We were right. You two have been the best of friends, but we were wrong too – weren’t we?”  

“Mom,” Oliver said tightly, “I don’t know what you think you know.”

“You weren’t the most discrete teenagers,” she fought a smile, “or quiet.”

“Oh, god,” Tommy said as he felt his face turn bright red.

“Did dad know?” Oliver asked with a trembling voice.

“He never said anything to me and I never said anything to him, but Oliver,” she gripped his lapels, “your father loved you. If he did know, it wouldn’t have changed the way he felt about you.” Oliver began to cry and Moira dried his tears with a tissue she’d taken from the desk, “It doesn’t change the way I feel about you. You’re my baby boy and I will always love you. No matter what.”

Tommy moved away from the desk and wiped his eyes. Moira’s hand landed on his shoulder, “Tommy, Rebecca loved you so much. She would be so proud of the man you’ve become. She would want you to be happy and if it is Oliver that makes you happy, she would’ve been happy.”

“How do you know?” Tommy asked. He often wondered what his mom would think of him. He’d done a lot of things over the years that he wasn’t proud of and suspected his mom would’ve been disappointed in him.

Moira wiped his tears with a tissue, “Because it’s how I feel.”

Her words were like a balm for his soul and brought him a sense of peace. Through his tears, Tommy whispered, "Thank you."

Oliver hopped up behind his mom and embraced her, “Thank you.”

She opened up her arms and both boys stepped into her embrace, “I just want my children to be happy. All of them. Please tell me you’re not keeping this secret because of the company or the election.”

Oliver shook his head, “No, mom. We just wanted to keep it between ourselves for a while.”

“It’s still new,” Tommy explained. He had no idea how they were going to explain Felicity to Moira. She was still furious with Felicity for telling Oliver about Thea. He was going to need to work with Oliver on a strategy on how to break the news to Moira and Thea, but first, they needed Thea to forgive them all for hiding the truth about Malcolm.

“All right,” Moira said, “but don’t wait too long. The tabloids will love breaking this story first. I’d rather our PR people handle it. The camera loves both of you. Your story will be easy to sell.”

“Mom,” Oliver said with exasperation.

“Fine, take as long as you’d like dear,” Moira said with a tone that was both gentle and reproachful.

Both men laughed but hugged Moira tighter. The three of them stood in the office holding one another. Moira was the first to regain her composure. “Now,” she said a little sternly, “let’s talk about your newer secret. The one that involves a bow and arrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> Season 5 is in production, which makes me happy. Knowing they are back at work makes the hiatus seem shorter.
> 
> Any ideas or prompts for what you'd like to read in this universe are always welcome. You have been sharing some great ideas - please keep them coming.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com/


End file.
